


'Til Death Do Us Part

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marriage Proposal, The Proposal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing deportation, Stella Gibson says she's engaged to her assistant, Dani Ferrington. Dani agrees to the charade but things get heated as they attempt to convince Dani's family- not to mention immigration officer, Jim Burns- that they really are in love. (Stellani The Proposal au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with immigration laws in Northern Ireland, since google wasn't giving me a straight answer on whether or not Stella would even have a work visa and could get deported. Plus Brexit happened in the middle of my writing this and it kinda just fucked with everything so. Also, Jim doesn't work with them, but he does still have history with Stella.  
> Also, I've only seen season one so far, so this takes place right after season one. Dani never goes back to the streets and Stella and Reed don't kiss.

 

 

Danielle Ferrington's day was not off to a good start. After sleeping through her alarm, she was still half buttoning up her shirt as she ran into Starbucks.

“Two Grande, Quad, Non-fat, one-pump, no whip, mochas!” Dani's usually, long suffering barista called, passing the identical drinks to her.

“This one's for you,” the barista said, tapping one with red writing on the side. Dani barely had time to register that it was a phone number.

“She's already here!” Mike called as Dani hurried past, sharply turning the corner and running into Tom Anderson. Coffee went everywhere.

“Damn it Ferrington!” Tom snapped.

“Look what you did!” Dani cried, “That was for Detective Superintendent Gibson!”

* * *

 

But Tom wasn't listening as he continued to grumble, smearing coffee on his shirt as he left Dani, also covered in hot coffee, still holding one cup. The redhead sighed, buttoning her blazer in an ill attempt to hide the stain as she made her way to her supervisor's office.

“You're two minutes late,” Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson said in lieu of greeting as Dani set a full cup of coffee on her desk.

“Sorry ma'am,” she smoothed her blazer over the wet shirt and tried not to cringe.

Stella Gibson swiveled her chair to face her, picking up the coffee. After a sip, she examined the cup.

“And I see you're playing matchmaker? Although I don't think _Allie_ would quite be my type,”

“I, um, that number was for me,” Dani stammered, “Your coffee spilled along the way. That was mine.”

“You take your coffee the same as I do?” Stella asked, steel blue eyes burning into the younger woman.

“Yes ma'am,” replied the PC, with a nervous laugh, “But that's not to say that I take my coffee the same as yours just in case it spills! That would be pathetic.”

Stella raised one eyebrow, taking another sip as she regarded her assistant. Then she gave her the smallest nod, “You're dismissed.”

“Yes ma'am,” Dani mumbled again, backing out.

With a sigh, she dropped into her desk chair, completely aware of how flushed her face was. Stella Gibson made her feel... things. Especially when she looked at her like that- like she could read her mind, like she was about to pounce on her. Running her hands threw her hair, Dani tried to focus on work. Thank goodness it was Friday.

She was successful for a half hour, until Stella walked down the hall to Detective Chief Instpector Eastwood's office. But Stella was only in Eastwood's office for a minute before her phone rang.

“Detective Superintendent Gibson's office,” Dani answered and after a quick conversation in which she tried to say that the Detective Chief Superintendent was in a meeting, Dani found herself hurrying down the hall to Eastwood's office.

She gave a little knock on the door and stuck her head in, “Ma'am? There's someone on the phone for you, but I told them you were otherwise engaged-”

“Dani! Exactly who I wanted to see,” Stella said, beckoning her in, a dangerous look spreading across her features.

“Ma'am?” she edged in, throwing a glance at Eastwood who were watching the exchange expectantly.

“I know that this is a very difficult situation,” Stella said to Eastwood, “But we have some good news.”

“We're getting married!” she continued, wrapping an arm around Dani's waist.

She was barely processing the words, what with Stella's warm closeness and the slim hand on her hip, “W-who's getting married?”

“Us, love, you and I,” she brushed Dani's hair behind her ear with her free hand.

Dani looked down at her boss in confusion. But seeing Stella stare, hard, back at her, she nodded, mutely.

“Isn't Ferrington your assistant?” Matt Eastwood asked.

Dani could feel her face flush bright red, continuing to nod.

“Well it couldn't be the first time some one has fallen for their secretary, hm, Eastwood? How is Colleen?” the petite blonde shot back.

Eastwood shifted uncomfortable, “Fair enough. Just make it legal, Stella, then this whole mess will be over.”

“Of course, now if you'll excuse us?”

“Yes, yes,” Eastwood waved his hand, still looking at bit awkward.

Stella steered Dani from Eastwood's office, dropping her arm as they walked back. Dani quickly shut the door behind them as Stella collapsed in her chair.

“I... don't know what's going on,” Dani felt a bit faint from whatever had just happened in Matt Eastwood's office.

“I am being deported- or was going to be deported until we got engaged two minutes ago,” Stella replied as she sorted through the papers on her desk.

“Isn't that illegal?”

“Quite,” she continued to shuffle through her things, “But if go back to England for a year, there's no way we'll catch the strangler.”

“Right, of course ma'am,” the redhead bit her lip, hesitating under Stella's gaze, “But...”

“Yes Dani?” Stella looked up, steal blue eyes searing into her.

“Aren't you- I mean, I though you weren't- I'm gay everyone knows that but this is Belfast and your reputation-”

“You think that I'm straight,” her boss said, bluntly, “and that being engaged to you will, a woman, will sully my reputation.”

Dani nodded.

“You don't have to protect me, Dani,” Stella replied, “And we'll need to visit the immigration offices later today.”

“I'll make an appointment,” she said, getting the feeling that she was dismissed.

Dani had almost reached the door when Stella called out, “Oh and Dani? I can assure you that I am not straight.”

Her hand tightened on the door knob, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

 

“Mum, it's really not a good time,” Dani hissed into her phone, two hours later, as she and Stella took a bad to the immigration office.

Stella glanced out the window, half pretending not to listen, even though they both knew she was.

“I'm sorry, I can't make Gran's birthday party this weekend, something's come up at work,” she continued, “Mum, I know. I'm sorry, really, but I can't make it this weekend. Yeah, yeah, okay.”

“You were planning to go home this weekend,” Stella said as Dani slipped her phone back into her pocket. It wasn't a question.

“Yeah, it's my Gran's 90th birthday,” she explained as they pulled up to the immigration office, “It's fine, really.”

The Detective Superintendent didn't press the matter.

* * *

 

Dani fidgeted as Jim Burns, immigration officer, sat down in front of them. His office was too cold and her hands were shaking.

“I have just one question for you,” he said, looking between them, “Are both committing fraud in order to avoid her deportation?”

“W-what?” Dani stammered.

“Of course not,” Stella said, calm as always, “That's ridiculous. We're just two people, in love, who would like to get out of your hair as quickly as possible.”

Jim narrowed his eyes, but continued, “This is how the process works. First we'll schedule an interview, where you will each be in separate rooms and we'll ask you all the questions a real couple will know about each other.”

Dani swallowed.

“Then I dig deeper. Your phone records, computer records, I'll interview your coworkers, family-”

“I don't think that will be possible,” Stella interrupted, “We are working on a high profile and highly classified case. Maybe you've heard of the Belfast strangler?”

The immigration officer made a 'harrumph' sound and turned to Dani.

“You do realize the penalty for marriage fraud is a fine of $250,000 and five years in prison?”

She nodded.

“In that case, is there anything you'd like to tell me Miss Ferrington?”

“Oh honestly, we both work for police; we're well aware of the law,” Stella sighed, but Jim inclided his head towards Dani.

She licked her lips, nodding, “Actually, the truth is, sir, Stella and I should never have fell in love. But after all those late nights, sleeping at the office, all the stress and close calls, it just drove us closer.”

Stella tilted her head, watching as Dani blushed.

“I've always admired her, but I didn't think I had a chance,” she continued, “We didn't tell our coworkers because I wanted to protect her reputation. Belfast is a lot different than London, you know, and I know how people react to same-sex relationships.”

The older woman reached over, taking Dani's hand, “Quite. She tries to be my knight in shining armor.”

“And do you parents know about your secret love?” Jim shifted uncomfortably at this display of affection, no matter how small it was.

“My parents are dead,” Stella said, without a hint of emotion.

Jim looked at Dani, “What about you? Are your parents dead too?”

“Oh no, her parents are very much alive,” she squeezed Dani's hand in hers, “In fact we were planning on telling them this weekend. It's Dani's Gran's 90th birthday, and we both thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Dani struggled to stay calm.

“Of course,” the immigration officer said, “And where does Gran live?”

“Portballintrae,” said the younger woman, and Stella nodded.

Jim looked from one to the other again, before saying, “We'll set the interview for Monday morning then, how does that work?”

“Perfectly,” the Detective Superintendent said, still holding Dani's had as she stood, “We will see you Monday.”

* * *

 

Outside, Dani half jogged to keep up with Stella's quick pace. How she could be faster than her, several inches shorter and in high heels, Dani didn't know.

“I'm not sure about this, ma'am,” she said.

“If we're secret lovers, you really shouldn't be calling me ma'am,” was the short reply.

“Stella,” Dani caught her arm, “Did you hear him? Five years in prison? A $250,000 fine? You'd be deported, we'll never catch the Belfast Strangler if you can't enter the country and I'm in jail!”

“If we don't do this I'll be deported anyway!” Stella snapped.

“This changes things!”

“Damn it, Ferrington! This isn't about you!”

“What and it's about the people of Belfast?” Dani could feel her voice rise, “Or is it about you?”

Stella narrowed her eyes, “What do you want? You want something, what is it?”

Dani closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, “We tell my family on my terms.”

“Done.”

“And, you ask nicely.”

“Ask what?”

“Ask to marry me!”

Stella was still for a moment, letting the crackling energy between them dissipate. Then she reached out her hands. Dani took them, as Stella Gibson got down on her knees in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Danielle Ferrington,” she said, very seriously, “Will you marry me?”

Dani stared down at her and nodded, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“That's a list of all the questions they'll ask us,” Dani said, glancing over as Stella flipped through a folder. They were driving to Portballintrae Friday evening, after Dani had called her parents again to say that she could make Gran's party.

“It's not just me who's coming, mum,” Dani had said, “I'm bringing a friend- a, um, girlfriend.”

“What?! You're dating someone and you didn't tell us?” her mother had demanded, “Who is it? How did you meet? How long has this been going on?”

“We can talk when I get there. It's only an hour drive,” she said as she watched Stella wheel her suitcase to Dani's car.

“I'll make up your room then, and the guest room or will you...?” Catherine Ferrington trailed off.

“We can stay in a hotel, or something. I have to go, mum, see you,” Dani said quickly, hanging up.

There was an eyebrow raise, they stowed the luggage, and they were on their way.

Stella looked over the questions again, “What am I allergic to?”

“Pinenuts, and misogyny,” Dani replied, drawing a chuckle.

“And you? Any allergies?”

“Nope.”

“Who sleeps on what side of the bed?”

“Who- what?”

“Well I sleep on the left side,” Stella didn't let Dani interrupt, “So you'll sleep on the right if that's alright.”

“Yeah,” she tried to focus on the road.

“And when was your last menstruation period?”

“What?!” Dani almost swerved, “Ma'am!”

“It's Stella, remember? Mine was a week ago,”

“That was on the list?”

“Mm,” Stella nodded.

Dani took a breath, “Two weeks ago.”

“What first attracted you to me?”

“Um, you have a really commanding personality. You enter a room and everyone turns to listen. It's just... wow,” Dani paused, “And your eyes.”

Stella was silent for a second, “That question wasn't on the list.”

* * *

 

They made it to Portballintrae without anymore intrusive questions. Dani learned that Stella had a scar on her left leg, liked hamburgers and wine, and disliked when people left lights on. Dani said that her first pet was a cat named Nibs, liked pineapple on her pizza, and had two siblings.

“Here we are,” Dani said, stopping outside a seaside house.

From inside, two women emerged, and Stella belated realized that Dani's mother was bound to be around her age. Not that she'd never slept with younger men and women, quite the contrary, but she'd never met their parents.

“Dani!” the woman flung her arms around Dani, “It's been too long!”

“I know, I know mum!” Dani laughed, “Work just has me tied up-”

Stella was right, Dani's mother looked only a year or two older than her, if that.

“That's our Dani, protecting the streets. She's been busier than normal, although you probably know this,” she continued, arms still around her daughter, but turning to Stella, “Especially now that she has a new boss. From what Dani says, she sounds a bit demanding, but I was starting to think Dani fancied her!”

“Mum!” Dani was red in the face, positively modified. Stella's lips quirked up in a smirk.

“Oh but where are my manners?” she held out a hand, “I'm Catherine Ferrington. And this is my mother, Sharon Byrne.”

“Stella Gibson,” she replied as the three shook hands. The woman obviously hadn't seen any of her press conferences.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Catherine said, “And how did you and our Dani meet?”

“Perhaps you'd like to tell your mother how we met, Dani?” Stella's eyes danced with amusement.

Her fake fiance muttered something, and Catherine tilted her head, “Speak up Dani! How did you and Stella meet?”

“At work,” Dani said, louder this time, “Stella's my boss.”

“The demanding one,” Stella specified.

“Oh!” Catherine gasped, looking embarrassed and Stella briefly wondered why she seemed to have this effect on all Ferrington women, “I didn't mean-”

“You really put your foot in your mouth this time, Cath,” Dani's grandmother, Sharon, chuckled, turning to go back inside.

Dani fell into step beside Stella, “'M sorry,” she said, “We can just say hello then find a hotel.”

“A hotel? But you're family! You two must stay here, I insist!” Catherine had recovered for her little blunder.

“We wouldn't want to impose,” Stella began.

“No imposition at all! You and Dani can stay in Dani's old room,” she continued as they went inside.

“Mum, I'm sure Stella would prefer a hotel-”

“Nonsense love, we wouldn't want to be rude,” resting her head against Dani's shoulder, Stella looked up at her, “It's only for the weekend, anyway.”

Dani was still giving her that vague, deer in the headlights look when a tall, red-haired man rounded the corner.

“Danielle,” he said, “Your mother said you couldn't make it. Busy working hard just like I taught you.”

“I was able to come for Gran's party,” Dani said, pulling away from Stella.

“And who is this? She isn't really your type, is she?” he said to his daughter.

The blonde arched an eyebrow before sticking out her hand, “Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson.”

“Brian Ferrington, carpenter,” he narrowed his eyes, “I've seen you on the telly. You're in charge of  the case about the maniac.”

“Serial killer,” Stella corrected, “But yes.”

“Oh Danielle, I thought you were better than this,” Brian said, turning to her, “Sleeping with the boss? What happened to hard work?”

“Da!” Dani sputtered, “It isn't like that!”

“And what happens when this- this-”

“Woman,” Stella supplied, feeling herself get hot.

“Woman is done with you? Changes her mind tomorrow? Thought that through Dani girl?”

“Yes, Da, I have thought it through- we both have! Which is why we're getting married!” Dani snapped, shaking. She pivoted on her heel, walking out, taking all the air with her.

“Congratulations,” Sharon said with all sincerity, but Stella wasn't paying attention.

In the chill of the night, Stella caught up with Dani at the car, where the redhead was unloading their bags.

“I'm sorry about my dad,” Dani said, not looking at her boss, “You probably should have met 'em before askin' me to marry you!”

It was meant to be a joke, and was followed by a bitter laugh. Stella pressed her lips together.

“Dani,” she put a hand on her forearm.

“I'm fine! Really!” she snapped before sighing, “I just need a moment. We're only here for the weekend, ma'am, and I'm sure Da' will be better when Jaime and Alice get here.”

Stella stayed silent, watching her.

“I'll be done with this in a minute,” Dani continued, “Why don't you go back inside, ma'am? It's cold out here.”

The blonde watched her for another second, blue eyes boring into her, before turning and walking back inside.

* * *

 

Dani didn't know what Stella did or said, but her father apologized the second she walked back through the door.

“I wasn't thinking, Dani-girl,” he had muttered, shuffling his feet, “I just saw my baby girl all grown up and with some woman she was going to marry.”

“It's alright Da',” Dani excepted his awkward hug, “Just don't talk about Stella like that again.”

His eyes had widened slightly, and that's when Dani knew that Stella had done something.

“No, of course not,” he said, and they mutually decided to end the conversation.

Now Dani was entirely focused on the fact that she and Stella were going to be sharing a bed- but not just any bed- her childhood bed.

Hovering outside her bedroom door she paused. What the hell was she doing? This was ridiculous, it was her own house, she shouldn't be worried about what was on the other side of the wall.

What was on the other side of the wall, was Stella Gibson, wearing a tight grey tee shirt and pajama pants. Dani tried, and failed, not to gape.

“Are you coming to bed, love?” Stella asked.

“I, uh, yeah,” Dani stammered before rummaging through her things for pajamas, “I'll just go change in the bathroom-”

“Dani,” Stella's voice dropped an octave, “It will look odd if you change in the bathroom, then come share a bed with me.”

“Right, right,” Dani turned away from her, quickly shimmying out of her work clothes and into her pajamas.

Face bright red, she looked up to see that Stella had gone back to her papers, which were spread out on the bed. Moving to her designated side, Dani carefully avoided them as she got into bed.

“Working on the strangler case?” Dani asked as Stella cleared away her work.

“Actually, no. I'm studying our questions for the interview on Monday,” the blonde replied, then gestured to the light, “Are you ready to go to sleep?”

“Yeah,” said Dani and Stella turned off the light, “Maybe we could quiz each other tomorrow? Get the questions and answers down a little better.”

Stella setting back into bed next to her, “Yes, we could do that.”

Silence settled over the dark room as they both lay still. Dani could feel the tension in her limbs as she listened to her boss breathe. After a moment, Stella rolled over.

“Dani,” she whispered, and Dani turned her head, “Thank you for doing this, it means a great deal to me.”

“Of course S-Stella,” Dani faltered over her the newness of her name, drawing a smile, “It's my pleasure.”

Stella hummed in response, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips, before rolling away to fall asleep.

Dani laid awake in the darkness for several hours after, thinking about the sleeping woman beside her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dani woke up to the smell of lilacs, and a warm weight tucked under her chin. She was spooning Stella, her blonde hair tickling her nose.

Suddenly, her every nerve was on high alert. Everything was soft and warm and Stella, Stella, Stella. Dani was well aware that she should move, but she sure as hell didn't want to.

Carefully, Dani tried to pull her arm free from it's place but Stella's hand closed around her wrist. Dani froze.

“Mmm,” the blonde gave a content half sigh, snuggling in closer, “Sleep well Dani?”

“Yes ma'am- I mean Stella-” Dani willed herself to relax. If they were going to pretend to be married, for who knows how long, she was going to have to get used to sleepy, flirty Stella.

Yeah. Right.

“Wakey wakey,” a voice called in.

Jerking up, Dani saw her grandmother, mother, brother, and sister peeking throw a crack in the door.

“Mum!” Dani cried, pulling the blankets up.

“Oh do you like the quilt?” Gran said, “It's an old family heirloom, supposed to increase fertility!”

“Get out!” Dani shrieked, flinging the quit off the bed.

Stella laughed as Dani stormed to the door, locking it, “It's not like a fertility quilt would even work for us, Dani.”

“Still! The nerve!” she flopped back down on the bed, “M'sorry about my family.”

“Don't be sorry, they're lovely.”

* * *

 

“Here's an idea!” Gran said breakfast, “Why don't you and Stella get married this weekend? It would be lovely, all the family's going to be here already.”

“But we can't, we don't have dresses or any plans, and no one is here for Stella,” Dani said.

“That's all right, love,” Stella said, throwing a meaningful look at the redhead,“There isn't really anyone I would invite anyway.”

Dani was still flustered, “Surely you don't want to make this weekend about us, Gran, it's about you and your birthday!”

“Dani, birthdays are every year, but you only marry your true love once,” Gran said.

She looked across the table at Stella, who didn't meet her gaze but gave the slightest nod.

“I guess there's no time like the present,” Dani replied.

“It's settled then!” Catherine said, “We can go shopping after breakfast!”

* * *

 

Stella followed Dani into the kitchen, managing to catch her alone.

“Dani,” she was close, she could smell her perfume, “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Dani shifted, uncomfortably as Stella fiddled with her collar.

“Dani,” the older woman pressed.

“A little bit Ma'am- Stella- but not in a bad way,” she admitted, “It's just...”

“Hm?”

“It's nothing, really,” she licked her lips, hesitating under her glaze.

“It's just that I kinda sort of fancy you!” Dani blurted out, and Stella's eyes softened.

She smiled, still quiet. Dani felt like she was going to burst.

“Well? You're just going to smile at me aren't you? Like when I came out to you-” Dani began, but Stella cut her off with a kiss.

Dani's hands found their way to the smaller woman's waist. The kiss was slow, Stella letting Dani relax into it, parting her lips to Stella with a soft sigh. Stella rocked against her, deepening the kiss. Her arms were around Dani's neck, hands in her hair.

The turned their heads, breaking slightly to heave another breath. Stella tasted crisp and sharp- mint tea on her tongue. Dani was loosing herself in the kiss. She could hear her heart race in her ears, her world dissolving to just Stella's taste, Stella's touch, her warmth, Stella, Stella, Stella.

When they broke apart, Dani licked her lips, breathing hard.

“Dani,” Stella sighed, dreamily.

“I know,” the younger woman whispered, and Stella raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, this is just for show, yeah? Just until you get your green card?” Dani took a shaky breath, “Until we catch him and you go back to London?”

“Dani-”

“I know I'm just a sweet night,” Dani whispered, “Maybe a little longer than a night, but the same idea.”

Stella's gaze flicked back to Dani's lips, mouth opening to speak.

“Dani, Mum was wanting-” Dani's sister Alice began, stopping short when she saw the pair, Stella jumping away, Dani with Stella's lipstick from her mouth.

“We'll coming,” Dani said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and following her sister back into the living room.

* * *

 

“So, Stella, what were you thinking of wearing for your and Dani's wedding?” Alice asked as they drove to the bridal store.

“I admit I haven't given it too much thought,” Stella said.

“C'mon, what little girl doesn't plan her dream wedding?” Alice said, half joking.

Stella shrugged, “I didn't think I was going to get married until I met your sister.”

“That's so sweet,” Dani's grandmother said, “Oh Dani! Member when you used to dress up in my old wedding dress? It was vintage, my mother's, and the only time we could get her in a dress.”

Stella smiled, ducking her head.

“Gran!” Dani cried, embarrassed.

“Oh hush, you were adorable! Still are!”

“I have an idea,” Catherine said, “What if you wear Gran's dress for your wedding? That is, if you want to, it's your day. Yours and Stella's.”

“That's a great idea!” Dani said, then bumped shoulders with Stella, “Then I don't have to try one a million dresses at the bridal shop. Uhg.”

“It's a lovely dress, if I do say so myself,” said Dani's grandmother, “It's from the 1920s with lace all over and a ribbon around the waist- she was a flapper.”

“It's settled then! We just need to find a dress for Stella!” Alice cheered, and Stella pressed her lips together in a thin smile.

“Welcome to The Bridal Shop!” a cheerful brunette called as the little group entered the store. She circled the counter, but when she approached, the salesgirl gasped.

“Dani! I didn't now you were going to be in town!”

“Jemma!” Dani looked surprised, “I didn't- it was a last minute visit.”

Jemma hugged her, “It's so good to see you!”

“You too,” Dani hugged her back, “Oh, Jemma, this is Stella, my, uh, fiance.”

“They're getting married this weekend,” Sharon supplied, “Dani and Jemma dated for years in Secondary School and Uni.”

“It's so good to meet you! Dani's a great girl,” Jemma said, immediately hugging Stella as well, “I wish you two all the happiness.”

“Thank you,” Stella stiffened at the hug, then stole a glance at Dani and said to Jemma, “I hope it's not uncomfortable for you, that we're here.”

“Not at all! Any friend of Dani's is a friend of mine!” Jemma said, “Now, what can we do for you?”

“Stella needs a wedding dress,” Catherine exclaimed, and Jemma was quick to shepherd them into the back dressing room. She held up a hand when Dani tried to follow.

“Oh no! Not you Dani. You can't see a bride in her dress before the wedding day!”

“Dani-!” Stella called from inside.

“I think I should-” Dani tired, but Jemma continued to block the way.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of your girl,” she said with a  wink.

Catherine took her daughter's arm, “Come on, we'll go look at the other shops on the street.”

* * *

 

Stella Gibson rarely admitted when she was out of her element, but standing between Dani's grandmother and Dani's ex girlfriend, she had reached that point.

“What kind of wedding dress are we looking for today?” Jemma asked, “Ball gown? A Line?”

“Definitely not ball gown,” Stella replied, “Something simple. Light.”

Sharon pulled a mermaid dress off the rack, “What about this?”

Several dresses later Stella manged to get her hands on her phone. Humorously, she had seven texts from Dani.

_Ru okay?_

_Should I come back?_

_Mum wants to know why don't have rings. I said we hadn't found ones we like yet_

_We're at a jewelry store. Do u need me to come back?_

_I found a ring_

_wait am I not supposed to tell you that?_

_Everything going okay?_

Stella smiled, quickly replying that she was fine, did Dani need an excuse to come back?

_I think I can take a half hour more_ , was the quick reply.

_I'll send an sos in a half hour then,_ Stella returned.

“Is that Dani?” Jemma asked, “She loves you, I can tell. She gets that look in her eye, you know?”

“Hm,” Stella hummed noncommittally as she looked through a rack of dresses.

“Don't worry, we parted on good terms,” Jemma continued, “Dani was moving to Belfast and I was staying here, we tried to make the long distance thing work in Uni but it didn't. She's lucky to have you.”

“What?” Stella turned, right eyebrow arched.

“Dani and I still kept up after Uni- she even mentioned you a couple times- and every one she dated, well, no one seemed to stick around very long. I'm so happy she found someone to share forever with,” Jemma said, “Now what about this dress?”

She passed Stella a vintage looking dress, and not fully looking at it, Stella pulled it on. Sharon and Jemma gasped.

“It's beautiful,” Dani's grandmother said, “What do you think my dear?”

“I'll take it,” Stella replied, and turned away.

* * *

 

“How did it go at the dress store?” Dani asked as they got ready for bed that evening, “I mean really.”

“Fine, fine,” Stella assumed her, “Jemma was very nice and I found a dress.”

“Did Gran say something then? Because you've been acting funny ever since we got back,”

“I'm perfect, Dani, thank you for your concern though,” Stella rose up on her toes to kiss Dani on the cheek, hoping to fluster the younger woman enough to drop the subject.

It worked.

* * *

 

Only twelve hours later- hair styled, make up done, dress on- Dani Ferrinton realized what was happening. She was getting married to Stella Gibson.

She gripped her bouquet tighter as she could hear the wedding march begin. Slowly, she advanced, but when she stepped through the door, she stopped focusing on her feet and looked up.

Dani's heart felt like it tightened when she saw her. Stella's wedding dress was lace and almost sheer, hugging her frame to her knees where the lace was replaced with white tulle.

Stella inhaled sharply when her gaze met Dani's, and Dani was surprised to see her blush.

That's when Dani Ferrington realized that she was in love with Stella Gibson.

That's also when Stella's eyebrows pulled together in saddness, “I'm sorry,” she said, “I can't do this to you.”

And she turned around and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean she ran away?” Jim Burns, immigration officer demanded.

“I mean she took one look at me and went the other direction!” Dani snapped, “How many times do I have to tell you? I just want to go look for her!”

“Well young lady, if there is a chance that you and Stella were only getting married for her green card I need to know,” Jim said, and Dani sighed.

“How many times do I have to tell you! Stella and I love each other!”

“Maybe not as much as you thought,” Jim countered.

Dani groaned, putting her head in her hands.

“I'm sure she was just nervous,” Sharon said, putting a hand on her granddaughter's back, “All these strangers here, plus getting married on such short notice! I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place.”

“It's not your fault, Gran,” Dani said as her got up, “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my fiance.”

Jim Burns was still calling at her to get back here this instant when she walked out the front door.

* * *

 

Dani pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked along Bayhead Road, overlooking the water, “Stella!” she called.

She hadn't taken the car, or her things, and Dani doubted that Stella would have caught a cab, in a wedding dress, all the way to Belfast.

“Stella! Damn it, where are you?”

She had done crazy things before though, like giving a serial killer her cell phone number.

Spotting a blonde woman on a bench, Dani broke into a sprint. Flats slapping the pavement, Dani all but flung herself onto the bench beside Stella.

“Dani, you should go back to the house,” Stella said, quietly.

Pulling off her jacket, Dani wrapped it around Stella's shoulders. Stella's wedding dress was sleeveless, and almost shear to begin with, so she snuggled into the jacket.

“I'm not going back until you do,” replied Dani.

“We shouldn't get married,”

“With all due respect, ma'am, you're wrong,”

“Constable-” Stella began, but Dani interrupted.

“You need to stay here so we can catch the strangler,” she said, “What's this really about? You've never called me constable.”

“It's unfair to try you down to me for a year or so just for me to go back to London,” Stella said, not looking at her, “I should never have dragged you into this.”

“You should have asked me first, yes,” Dani agreed, “But I have had every chance to say no.”

“But what if you were to meet someone before we divorced-” she began.

“Like I'm going to meet someone with this case,” Dani rolled her eyes.

“Jemma said,” Stella began, “That you had difficulties in love, and I didn't want to cause any pain, since you said you fancied-”

“Oh my god,” Dani muttered, leaning over to kiss her.

Stella stiffened in surprise, before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Dani. Dani deepened the kiss. Stella ran her hands through Dani's hair, fingernails scraping against her scalp. Stella moaned into her mouth as Dani's grip on her waist tightened.

“Dani,” Stella breathed, “Oh my god, I think I love you. I don't want to leave you.”

“Then don't,” Dani whispered, pulling away.

Dani got down on her knees, in the grass in front of the bentch, “Stella Gibson, will you marry me? For real this time?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

“Do you, Stella Gibson, take Danielle Ferrinton to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?” the minister asked.

Stella smiled at Dani, “I do.”

“And do you, Danielle Ferrington, take Stella Gibson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?”

Dani grinned, “I do.”

“With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride,” finished the minister with a smile.

Dani dropped her bouquet, catching Stella's waist to pull her into a kiss. As they broke apart Stella whispered, “We're staying in a hotel tonight.”

* * *

 

Dani was thoroughly frustrated and flustered once they'd checked into the Bayview Hotel several hours later. Stella had been driving her crazy, hands on her waist, hand on her knee if they were sitting, stolen kisses when she thought no one was looking (or when she though the immigration officer _was_ looking).

Now in the elevator, her boss turned a positively feral look on her.

“M-ma'am,” Dani stammered, suddenly nervous at the idea of sex with Stella. Chasing she could do. Purposing she could do. But now she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust.

“Dani,” Stella purred, backing her up against the elevator wall, “We're married now. As much as I like you calling me ma'am, Stella will suffice.”

“Stella, I believe there are cameras in this elevator,” Dani said.

The blonde tilted her head, still pressed against her wife, “Do you remember what I said on the bench Dani?”

“That you think you love me and that you don't want to leave,” she supplied, “And I think I love you too.”

Stella smiled, then turned serious, “We hardly know each other love, and I suppose it might be a little late to ask, but could we take our relationship on trail basis? See how married life suits us?”

“I think that's a good idea,” Dani agreed, looking solemn.

“Good,” and Stella's wicked grin had returned, “Then let's enjoy our wedding night.”

Her mouth crashed to Dani's, arms wrapped around her neck. Dani deepened the kiss as Stella rocked against her. Stella nipped at Dani's lower lip. Breaking apart for air, Dani ducked her head, she kissed the spot where Stella's neck met her shoulder, pleased at the little moan she drew from the blonde.

“Ehhmph,” a man coughed behind them.

Dani glanced over Stella's shoulder to see a red faced older gentleman standing in the open elevator doors. They had reached their floor.

Exchanging smiles, the two grabbed their bags and quickly made their way to their room. Dani fumbled with the room key as Stella purred in her ear, arms wrapped around the redhead's waist.

As Dani got the door open and pulled their bags inside, Stella slipped the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob. She gasped softly as she felt Dani's hand on the back of her dress.

“We don't want to rip it,” Dani said, as she unzipped her wife's wedding dress.

“No,” was the quiet reply, “I suppose we would not.”

Dani gently pushed the dress off of Stella's shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft whisper of tulle and lace. Stella turned, smiling at Dani through her eyelashes, now only clad in lace underwear and her high heels.

“Your turn,” Stella said, and Dani obediently turned, letting her unzip her.

Soft hand ran along Dani's shoulder blades before unhooking her bra and throwing it aside. Stella traced the length of Dani's arms, from shoulder to wrist. Her hands spanned her hips, fingers curling under the waist of her underwear. Dani felt her heart rate spike and Stella slowly pushed her underwear down.

Then, Stella's hands were gone. There was a soft noise and Stella paced in front of her. Heels off, she was now several inches shorter than Dani.

Dani reached for her, but Stella's hands quickly circled her wrists, lifting one hand to gently kiss Dani's palm. Dani shivered. Stella's gaze locked with hers as the kiss moved to the inside of her wrist. Pushing her hands back down, Stella kissed Dani's mouth, her jaw, her throat.

Dani tugged her hands out of Stella's grip. The blonde looked up at her with hooded eyes, but didn't stop her as Dani reached up, unfastening Stella's updo, letting her hair spill down her shoulders. Very slowly, Dani lowered her mouth to Stella's collarbone, trailing soft kisses.

Stella's hand were running up Dani's stomach, gently cupping her breasts. Dani gasped, teeth scraping Stella's skin as Stella's fingertips brushed her nipples. Stella hummed, pleased, and continued her feather light movements. Dani grabbed at Stella's waist, rocking forward as fingers pinched, pulled.

“Bed,” Stella whispered, “Now.”

Dani stepped out of her shoes, half stumbling to the bed. Stella laughed, softly.

“Careful, love, we have all night,” she chided.

As Dani sat on the edge of the bed, Stella gently pushed her back, crawling to straddle her. Stella's hair fell forward, ticking. Dani reached up, tucking it behind Stella's ear, drawing a smile.

She lightly mapped out Dani's body with her hands, tracing ever curve and slope, following each touch with a kiss. The redhead's chest heaved as she breathed, struggling to stay still.

“What do you like, Dani?” Stella asked.

“Mm, I like this,” Dani offered, “I like you.”

There was a low chuckle, “I like you too.”

Stella moved back between her legs. Then she reached down, cupping Dani's sex. Dani inhaled sharply and tried to lift her hips but Stella's other hand kept her in place. Stella kissed Dani's stomach, right above her navel.

“I-I like that,” Dani stuttered.

There was a hum of response. Stella slowly moved her hand, using two fingers to slid between Dani's already slick folds, gathering moisture. With her feather light touch, she circled the younger woman's clit. Dani moaned as Stella gradually picked up her pace, tracing the curves of her labia.

Stella smiled, arching a single finger inside her to massage Dani's G spot, causing her inner walls to flutter. With her other hand, she pressed upwards on her clit. Dani gasped, crying out. Her limbs felt tingly and light as an orgasm washed over her.

When Dani opened her eyes again, Stella was beside her in bed. The blonde was propped up on one arm, sucking her fingers clean.

“That was nice,” Dani sighed, and Stella raised an eyebrow.

“Nice?”

“Really, really good,” Dani replied with a smile.

Then, she rolled atop of Stella with a grin. Stella gasped as Dani pinned her wrists above her head.

“Your turn,” said Dani and kissed her, long and deep.

Stella felt dizzy when Dani finally broke the kiss and began trailing kisses across her jawline, down her neck, between her breasts.

“Dani,” she breathed.

Dani worked her way down, pausing to pay extra attention to Stella's breasts. She traced the ridged of one nipple then the other, enjoying how her breath hitched.

She continued her descent, reaching the waistband of Stella's underwear. Hooking her pointer fingers under the elastic, tugging them down at a maddeningly slow pace. Then, finally, Dani tossed the lacy scrap aside.

As Dani moved between Stella's legs, she felt her slightly tense. Dani froze.

“It's been a while since I've been on the bottom,” Stella drew a breath, letting her muscles relax.

“Should I-?”

“Don't stop,”

Dani kissed the inside of Stella's leg, enjoying the little sigh it drew. She spread her slick folds, pressing a feather light kiss to Stella's clit. Stella's hips bucked ad she moaned in response.

She lifted her head, watching Stella's face and Dani used two fingers to trace her entrance, slowly pushing inside of her. Stella arched as Dani pumped her two digits, soon adding a third. Dani leaned forward. She trailed sloppy kisses on Stella's stomach.

Stella moaned Dani's name, hands clenching the sheets as her orgasm built. But suddenly Dani was gone, leaving her empty. She whimpered.

Dani grinned before ducking her head to dip her tongue into Stella's hot core. She flicked her tongue against her clit, adding a scrape of teeth. Stella gasped, crying out as she was filled with the white hot heat of her climax.

When her vision cleared, Dani was hovering over her, grin on her face, “Hey.”

“Hello,” Stella returned with a sleepy smile, “That was nice.”

“Mmm,” Dani replied, laying down next to her.

Stella stretched, then wrapped an arm around Dani, head tucked against her shoulder. Dani reached up, lacing her fingers in with Stella's and they slept like that the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't have the dialogue exact for the shooting scene, which is inexcusable since I watched that episode the night I wrote that part but *shrugs* also I am aware that everything about immigration law in this fic is incorrect. Google isn't helpful.

Danielle Ferrington stood in Belfast International Airport, fidgeting and playing with the hem of her coat. Closing her eyes, she thought back six months.

* * *

 

_Stella had brushed the hair from Dani's forehead, “It's time to wake up, darling,” she whispered._

“ _Mm, five more minutes,” Dani mumbled._

“ _No, love, we need to head back to Belfast, we have our interview with Jim Burns,” she leaned down, kissing her wife's forehead._

_Dani begrudgingly rolled out of bed. Stella pressed a cup of coffee into her hands, and that's when Dani  noticed that she was already dressed in one of her trademark silk blouses and a pencil skirt that hugged every curve._

_Stella narrowed her eyes, “What are you grinning about?”_

“ _You look good in that skirt,” Dani admitted, sipping her coffee, “Really good.”_

“ _You should really get ready,” was the reply, but Dani could see a faint blush staining her face as Stella turned away._

* * *

 

Jim Burns had believed them. Or he had enough to not throw them both in jail. He had looked very uncomfortable as Dani had clasped Stella's hand in hers and when Stella leaned in for a kiss.

Dani watched couples and families hug goodbye as their loved one's headed for security. She nodded awkwardly as Glenn Martin passed, remembering the waves her sudden marriage had made at the PSNI.

* * *

 

“ _You and Stella Gibson?” Dani's patrol partner had questioned, “You mean the scary British blonde lady? About so high? In charge of Operation Musicman?”_

“ _Are there other Stella Gibsons you know?” Dani asked._

_The news had traveled fast, and Dani pretended like she was getting used to the weird looks and whispers. She had gone back to the streets, to Eastwood's insistence and Stella's annoyance._

“ _It's really ridiculous,” Stella had grumbled, “That we can't continue to work together. We're not sex-starved teenagers!”_

“ _No, not after last night,” Dani had quipped, referring to when, only twelve hours ago, Dani had pushed her back onto their bed. It had been the start of a night where neither party had gotten very much sleep._

“ _Hm,” the older woman flashed her a little smile before kissing her on the cheek, “Stay safe Dani.”_

* * *

 

Dani rubbed her shoulder. She had tried, but fate, and an encounter with Paul Spector, had other ideas.

* * *

 

“ _Ma'am, we're on route to a call about three men in an alley fight, one of them in running gear,” Dani said into her phone as her partner drove._

“ _And you think it's Spector?” Stella questioned._

“ _I thought of the CTV footage of Spector running,” She replied._

_But as they pulled up to the scene things escalated, one of the men shooting at the car and hitting Dani._

“ _Dani! Dani! What's happening? Are you hit?” Stella's voice was ragged on the other end of the line as Dani's partner jumped from the car, shooting back, the dark hair man escaping._

_Everything was over as fast as it began._

“ _I took one in the flack jacket,” Dani panted, “I'm alright, Stella.”_

_There was a sigh of relief before Stella jumped back to Detective Superintendent mode._

“ _Don't arrest him, but keep him there, alright Dani?”_

“ _Yes Ma'am,”_

_Hours later, Paul Spector was in custody, and Stella had wrapped her in a tight embrace._

“ _God, you scared me,” she mumbled into Dani's shoulder, as Dani gently ran a hand across her hair._

* * *

 

Now Stella was flying back from London, she still had responsibilities at the Met, and she and Dani hadn't quite decided what they were going to do now that the Belfast Strangler had been apprehended.

She wasn't sure if Stella even wanted to stay married. They enjoyed each others' company, and Dani knew there was a fondness. There was love, but did Stella just love her? Or was she in love with her?

Dani tried to calm herself. Thinking back to just two months ago, when the final verdict had been handed down, sentencing Paul Spector to life in prison.

* * *

 

_The courtroom doors opened to a flood of people, reporters shouting questions as Dani craned her neck to see Stella. The blonde woman walked swiftly through the hall, the crowd parting for her. Seeing Dani, she grabbed her hand, pulling her into the woman's bathroom._

_Before the door had even closed behind them, Stella was kissing her, Dani pressed between her and one of the sinks. Dani's hands were on Stella's waist, Stella's arms around Dani's neck as they kissed with fierce passion._

“ _He's never getting out,” Stella panted when they parted, “We did it.”_

“ _You did it,” Dani had corrected, with a proud smile, kissing her again._

“ _I have to talk to the press,” Stella said, licking her lips, “Then we'll probably need to make an appearance at a proper celebration with everyone from the office.”_

“ _Yeah,” Dani agreed._

“ _But then,” Stella smiled, “Then we can have a proper celebration.”_

_Looping her arm through Dani's, the two shared a secret smile as they left the bathroom, into the swarm of press._

* * *

 

“Now arriving, flight 158 from London,” a loud speaker announced, jolting Dani from her thoughts.

Wiping her hands on her pants, she waited impatiently for Stella to deplane. Crowds pushed through the doors as Dani strained to see over them. Her breathe caught as she saw her.

Stella brushed her hair out of her face, scanning the crowd. Seeing Dani, she flashed a quick smile, before making her way over.

“Dani,” she said in lieu of greeting, kissing her hello.

They made small talk on the way back to Dani's flat. Dani marveled how easy this had become, how different it was from that day Stella had wrapped an arm around her waist and announced they were engaged.

“Is something the matter, love?” Stella asked after her coat was off and she'd changed into some more comfortable clothes.

“Why would something be the matter?” Dani avoided Stella's eye.

“You seem,” she paused, searching for the right word, “anxious.”

Dani didn't reply, choosing instead to fumble with the tea things.

“Dani, I do not like to play games,” Stella said, “Did something happen? Or is this about my trip to London?”

“Would you be upset if I applied for a position at the Met?” Dani blurted out, “Or do you want a divorce?”

Stella blinked, eyebrows raised at Dani's outburst, “I would not be upset, in fact I believe the Met would benefit having you. You are an excellent officer.”

“No, I mean, you're going back to London, back to work. And I'm here and I didn't know...” Dani trialed off, slumping against the counter.

“You're unsure, that with Spector convicted and my work here done, if I would want to continue our relationship,” Stella said.

Dani nodded, feeling helpless.

“Danielle Ferrington,” Stella said, moving closer, “These past six months have been the happiest of a long time, and I only have you to thank. I love you, and I would love to live out our wedding vows for the rest of our lives.”

Stella wrapped her arms around her wife in a gentle hug.

“For better or worse?” Dani asked and Stella laughed.

“'Til death do us part.”


End file.
